Black Coffee and Wedding Plans
by RosalynOfTheNight
Summary: Gwen's a journalist; she finds work in London and meets Arthur the first time..Modern AU, drabble/one-shot whatevea XD


**Black Coffee and Wedding Plans**

Arthur/Gwen modern AU one-shot

**Title: **Black Coffee and wedding Plans

**Autor: **RosalynBensler

**Fandom**: Merlin

**Pairing:** Arthur/gwen

**Genre****:** friendship, romance

**Summary:** Gwen's a journalist; she finds work in London and meets Arthur the first time..Modern AU

I sat at my desk lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about him. How he smiled at me this morning. I loved his smile. It was so bright and kind.

But it was not only his smile that was beautiful. He had beautiful blue eyes like the sky on a bright sunny summer day. I would have liked to see him on such a day and how the sun would make his blonde hair shine.

"Gwen!"

I was startled and came back to reality.

I looked up and saw the face of my colleague, Merlin, smiling at me.

Merlin was the only friend I had since I came to London. I was looking for a job as a journalist. A news reporter for a famous newspaper or something. But yet I only got a job as a small writer for a gossip magazine. And I had also to do many tasks like a secretary.

"Sorry" I apologised my absence.

"What is it?" I asked Merlin.

"Oh, I just want to tell you that it's lunch time since it was obvious that you haven't noticed."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I said a little embarrassed.

It was really a little strange that I was thinking about him though I didn't even know him. He was a stranger.  
>Every morning when I was on my way to work and I passed the little café, I saw him. He sat there at his window seat and drank his coffee black. I knew it even before I saw him.<p>

Sometimes I had no time to pay attention to what happened to the left and right besides me on the street because either I overslept again or I ran as fast as possible from the pouring rain into the dry and warm office buildings.

But he was always there. For some time he smiled at me when I went over and looked after him. I nodded, smiling back and he went back to his coffee. He had a sweet smile. So I was always cheerful when I started my work day at the office.  
>But yesterday it was different. In the morning everything was as usual. As always, I had a fight with my colleague, Merlin. As always, the coffee I made was far too thin. However, when I left the building by six o' clock and the little street cafe came along, I stopped. He sat there at his place, again. But he was not alone. He sat across from a beautiful woman. She had long, raven dark hair and wore a dark green dress that matched her pale green eyes. "His girlfriend?" Was my first thought.<p>

I grimaced and watched the two continue to talk animatedly, laughing about something every now and then. I had just intended to go further, it was not my business, but then they became serious and seemed to start arguing. I watched a while longer until he stood up suddenly, laying the money on the table and rushed out of the café.

I quickly hid behind a parked car. Not a second later she came out as well, but disappeared in exactly the opposite direction. Slightly confused about the whole situation I went home. I couldn't get it out of my head. Who was this woman? It was not until I was still busy with the question of why he has gone so quickly, as if he was angry. But it was not that important anymore.  
>And this morning he was gone. His place was empty. Slightly depressed, I began work and so I finished it again. And the next two days it was the same. What had happened that he changed his habit? Was this woman the reason? What did she tell him?<br>That was what I was thinking this afternoon when I walked through the town on the way to bring my coat to the cleaners. And as I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the person who came straight from the supermarket, where I went over, so I ran right into him! I bounced back and called immediately, "Excuse me, I was not paying attention!" That's when I looked up and my eyes widened. I saw that familiar, sweet smile.

"'Its Okay." He answered and held out his hand. "I am, Arthur." I caught myself again and took his hand. "I'm Gwen. I'm happy to get to know you at last. "  
>"The pleasure is all mine," he said, half laughing. He accompanied me as I did some business I had to do in the mall and then we went to his regular Café. We talked about everything. So I learned, for example, that he was the head of the local news print. That was very popular. I was impressed, so we both were interested in journalism.<p>

Further I learned that he had to visit his family in Cardiff.

"Ah, that was the reason. I was wondering why you weren't there the last 3 days."

He smiled and said nothing He just looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked to break the awkward moment of silence.

He said that he I looked very pretty in my lavender dress I was wearing today. I was very embarrassed and changed the subject. "Who was this woman who sat here with you the other day?"  
>He looked at me quizzically. "Woman?"<br>"The one with the raven hair and green dress. Your girlfriend?"  
>he began to laugh. I was confused. What was so funny?<br>"That was my half sister Morgan. "  
>He grinned at me at my incredulous look.<p>

I smiled. Somehow, I was relieved. I'm not quite sure why at all.

Perhaps because it was not his girlfriend?

"Why have you been angry that day? What did she say to you?" I asked in curiosity.

"She told me hat my father had made plans over my head for me again." He gritted his teeth.

"What plans?"

"Wedding plans." He answered shortly.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"But I won't cooperate. I'm not a child. I can decide my self who I will marry."

This thing seemed to upset him very much.

"And do you now already who you want to marry?"

As soon as I said it I regretted it and clapped my hand over my mouth.

He just smiled.

"Well," he said. „I will only marry the woman I love."

Tbc?

I'd really appreciate your feedback because I don't know if it'd be good enough or if something good can came out of it when I write it on…sometimes it's beter to leave it a one shot.

Thanks for reading,

Cu

Rose


End file.
